Trigger Happy Nations
by Procrastinator-Senpai
Summary: Dangan Ronpa AU. Arthur Kirkland is invited to World Academy [Original, I know]. Once there, however, his regular and peaceful life is shattered when he becomes locked inside the school with fifteen other students. If they want to escape, they must kill someone without being caught. Warnings: Character deaths, cursing and Nyotalia. ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF LIFE.
1. A New School Life Awaits

Arthur stared up at the graceful building before him. A short, crisp breeze lightly brushed past him. He sighed. World Academy was the best of the best, a truly prestigious establishment. He should've felt honoured to be invited to such an amazing school, but instead he felt empty.

Surely someone else deserved it more than him. After all, he studied magic, curses and black magic at that. He was good, yes, but others were surely much more skilled. Oh well, he'd seen people get in for dumber reasons.

He glanced down at his letter of invitation as he thought back to the forum. Each new member of the Academy had posted their name and specialty. Some were sort of acceptable to the Brit, such as 'World Level Cook' or 'World Level Poet' but some didn't even make sense, like 'World Level Mafia Leader' and 'World Level Little Sister.'

He read through his invite once more. Maybe he'd missed something?

**Dear Arthur Kirkland,**

**You have been selected to join World Academy!**

**In order to be invited to the Academy, you had to meet two qualifications;**

**1, You must be enrolled in High School/Secondary School, anywhere in the world.**

**2, You must excel at your specialty field, whatever that may be.**

_That, or be picked in a lottery, much like how Arthur guessed he'd been picked._

**Both of which you have succeeded in passing with flying colours. We await your response no later than September 1****st****.**

**We look forward to you joining us!**

**- Signed, The World Academy Headmaster.**

He sighed once more and padded up the steps. Perhaps they would make more sense when he met them. He shook his head and stepped into the building.

"My new school life starts now, I suppose." He said to himself, beginning to make his way down the hall before he suddenly was overcome with a strange sensation.

He felt sick. He felt sick and he felt tired... So very tired. His body felt so heavy... He fell to his hands and knees. His head was pounding.

_'No, get up! You need to get to the introduction meeting!'_ But no amount of mental degrading could stop him fainting.

_Little did he know that his normal life had ended._

* * *

_'Come on, you lazy git. Get up.'_

Arthur groaned in annoyance at his mental voice, blinking back sleep. He was slouched over a rotting wooden desk, one that looked as if it was ready to collapse. He glanced up and around the room, standing as he did so. He was in a classroom. The windows were bolted over with steel, not even allowing the tiniest bit of light to leave. The blackboard had several crude drawings scattered over it where it wasn't cracked or rotting in any form.

He frowned and stretched. Perhaps this was an old, disused classroom at the Academy? Hopefully, that meant he was still there. He glanced to the front desk and headed over, taking note of the paper in front of him. Several animals were doodled around the words, all drawn in crayon, the words themselves also written in red.

'All new students must meet in the **Entrance Hall** at 08:00. Tardiness will not be tolerated.'

_'Oh bugger.'_

The Brit headed for the door and, after a quick breath, headed into the hall.

* * *

The entrance hall stood just down the hall from where Arthur had woken up. The walk hadn't been particularly long, but that didn't stop him getting nervous. His fellow students were behind this door anyway. He sighed and opened the double doors, slipping through and closing them over when-

"You!"

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin when the harsh tone ripped through the air. A tall woman with short blonde hair and rather... Large assets pointed at him with a violent scowl creasing her face.

"Why are you late?!"

"Give the guy a break, West." Another woman, this one with long white hair and equality pale skin, grinned. "I'm pretty sure punctuality isn't on his agenda considering the current situation."

"Punctuality should always be on one's agenda!"

"Nope, that's just you."

As the two women continued to argue, Arthur got a chance to glance around the hall. Fourteen other teens, though some looked to be in their early twenties, stood before him. A large, metal hatch door that took up most of the wall stood between them and the outside world.

"So, fifteen of us, huh?" A blonde boy who couldn't stop shaking mused to himself. "A nice, round number."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Um, what's going on here?"

The tall woman from before turned her gaze back to the Brit. "We're sealed in, that's what."

"Sealed in?"

"Yeah," A brown-haired man with blue eyes said from his spot by the shaking boy. "We've tried the door, but can't open it no matter what we do."

"_Oh mon dieu_," A blonde woman with her hair tied in a bun dramatically laid the back of her hand against her forehead. "What an inconvenience."

"Inconvenience? We're locked inside a fucking school!" A girl with short brown hair and an odd curl yelled.

"Look, if we're locked in this building together, we should at least know each other's names!" A tall man with a scarf chipped in, attempting to pry a blonde woman from his arm.

The tall blonde woman sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right..."

* * *

**A/N:** I should really stop writing new multi-chapter stories and just work on the ones I already have.

This and the Hetalia/Frozen crossover are at the top of my list, so... Yeah, sorry.

By the way, should I put this in the crossover category or leave it here seeing as it's an AU?


	2. Introductions

**A/N: **As the chapter title suggests, this chapter is just getting titles out of the way and who's Nyotalia. Skipping this probably won't lead to too much confusion, except maybe the Nyotalia thing. This chapter is basically optional.

Enjoy.

* * *

Arthur headed over to the tall blonde woman, who straightened herself when he entered her line of sight.

"Arthur Kirkland." The Brit said, trying to avoid her icy stare.

"Monika." She said gruffly. Her attire was enough to keep her as covered as possible, even down to three layers on her top half in the attempt to make her breasts look smaller. She even wore gloves. Arthur thought back to the forum on the new students.

**World Level Solider**

_Monika Beilschmidt is said to be one of the coldest women you'll ever meet, though it's rumoured that she's really a big softie. She loves dogs and can hold her alcohol better than anyone who's dared to challenge her. Well, aside from her older sister._

The white-haired woman spoke up next.

"Awh... West! Why don't ya use ya last name?"

"Because that implies I'm related to you."

"How far up your ass is that stick again?" Before the blonde could respond, the white-haired woman glanced to Arthur. "I'm her big sis, Maria! Perhaps you've read my awesome blog, huh?" The grinning woman wore a black shirt and torn jeans. She had an odd necklace with a chick charm. Not chick as in woman, mind you. Chick as in baby bird.

**World Level Blogger**

_Despite her younger sister's personality, Maria Beilschmidt is about as childish and immature as they come. She often posts 'super top secret' information on her blog entitled; 'The Awesome Life of the Awesome Me.'_

"Hi! I'm Alice! That's 'Ah-LEE-chey!'" A brown-haired girl with an odd curl of hair chimed. She pushed her ponytail over her shoulder and smiled brightly, adjusting the beige dress that reached her mid-thigh.

**World Level Artist**

_Alice Vargas is a loving and bubbly girl, though quite the air-head. She is rarely seen away from her sister or a drawing utensil. She loves pasta, pizza and Italian food in general and is a skilled cook. She is also a massive coward._

"And this is my big sister, Lovina!" She chimed, hugging the woman beside her. The taller woman barked something about her younger sister clinging to her like a puppy, though Alice didn't seem fazed. Lovina's hair was slightly darker and to her shoulders, but she still had that curl that the siblings seemed to share. She wore rather smart black clothing, suit jacket, skirt, tights and slip-ons. The only colour on her person was a red tie.

**World Level Mafia Leader**

_Lovina Vargas is supposedly one of the most powerful women in Italy. If she wants your livelihood destroyed or you yourself dead, all she has to do is snap her fingers. It's said that she curses so much she'd make a sailor blush._

Arthur glanced to a woman who stood behind the four he'd just spoken to. She wore a simple pink kimono with a purple obi and a small orchid was clipped into her black hair. She glanced at him and met his gaze.

"Um, hello?" Arthur asked awkwardly. The girl blinked twice before she seemed to finally focus.

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to guess what your specialty was."

"Urh..."

They stood in silence for a second as everyone else continued their introductions.

"Well..." The girl said after a few seconds. "You can guess mine, then. I'm Sakura Honda." She bowed respectfully and went back to introductions.

**World Level ?**

_Sakura Honda's name wasn't on the forum, so I can't guess who she is or if she's even ment to be here. Oh well, it will surely be clear enough soon._

"Hey!"

Before Arthur could glance back, he felt himself because caught in a headlock. He instinctively struggled, but whoever his captor was had insane strength. A rather annoying and loud laugh sounded from above him.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Heh..." The boy released him sheepishly. The Brit glared at the blonde behind him. Glasses sat on the boy's nose and his attire screamed 'I may be an adult, but I'm not a grown-up!' "Sorry, dude." When all he received was a huff in return, the boy grinned. "Well, I'm Alfred!"

**World Level Hero**

_Alfred F. Jones is one of the only people capable of eating fifty-three hamburgers in one sitting without gaining any weight, he often shows up when he's not wanted or needed. Despite this, he's still honest, brave and loyal, so that makes up for his lack of brains._

"Right..." The Brit straightened out his clothing as the loud-mouthed American went off to other someone else.

"_Bonjour, _I'm Francine." The woman with a bun smiled and tilted her head to the side. She was dressed rather elegantly for a school visit, though didn't seem to notice. "If I had known that so many of my classmates were so nice on the eyes, I would've come prepared." She laughed softly.

'_Oh lord, even her laugh is French...' _Arthur mused in his head.

**World Level Princess**

_Francine Bonnefoy is said she is able to make anyone feel good about themselves thanks to her honeyed words. Her title is due to her family's overwhelming wealth, though despite this, she is still modest and thinks very little of it._

Arthur attempted not to show much of a reaction to her comment. Next, was the giant man that wore a tattered scarf, along with a grey jacket and trousers, and what seemed to be a yellow turtleneck. _Bloody hell, how self conscious can one be about their neck?_

"I am Ivan!" The man said cheerfully, despite the glare he was receiving from a woman beside him.

**World Level Winter**

_Ivan Braginski gained his title due to his extensive knowledge of winter survival tactics that he picked up while living in the Siberian wilderness with his sisters. Despite his sometimes intimidating looks, he's extremely friendly and is rarely seen without a smile on his face._

Arthur glanced to the blonde woman in a rather old-fashioned blue dress that had attached herself to Ivan's arm. "And you are?" Arthur asked, though all he gained in return was a death glare.

"This is my little sister, Natalia."

**World Level Little Sister**

_Natalia Arlovskaya's undying love for her older brother is more disturbing than it sounds. While she's quite an interesting person to talk to, if her brother is mentioned, she'll try to find him and 'Become one' with him. Long story short, she wants them to be married._

As Ivan appeared to have his hands full, Arthur decided that leaving him alone would be best. That and Natalia would most likely cause him great pain if he stood near her any longer.

An Asian man with his hair tied back in a ponytail was next. "Ni hao! I'm Yao Wang, and before you ask, yes I know the Western meaning for my last name."

**World Level Cook**

_Yao Wang kinda wishes his title was 'World Level Martial Artist,' but he doesn't mind being recognized for his cooking skills. He often received comments about his feminine looks and last name, though has learned to drown them out. He is also frugal as hell._

Next, were the trio of young men who all seemed to refuse to leave each other's sides. The shortest one, a blonde who couldn't stop shaking glanced up at Arthur as he walked over. "H-Hi, I'm Raivis." He gestured to the tallest one, who was blonde and wore glasses. "This is Eduard," Then to the other man, this one with shoulder-length brown hair. "And Toris."

**World Level Poet**

_Raivis Galante wrote his first poem at the age of six and since then become one of the greatest of his age group, despite only being fifteen. He has a nerve problem that means he can't stop shaking, no matter what he does, but he's used to it. He wishes he had siblings._

**World Level Computer Geek**

_No matter when your computer problem may be, Eduard von Brock can probably fix it. Much like Maria, he runs a blog, though his is more about trivial knowledge. It is rumoured that he has quite impressive musical talent, but it has yet to be proved._

**World Level Chess Master**

_ Toris Laurinaitis is the best of the best at making strategies, but tends to be taken advantage easily. His sense of humour is that of a brick, but he is still friendly and rather cheerful, despite being serious about business. He also has an incredibly weak stomach._

"Go near me again, asshole, and I won't fucking hesitate to stab you."

"Sorella, calm down."

The four men glanced over to Lovina. If looks could kill, the man who was currently in her line of sight would've been slaughtered.

"O-Okay, take it easy." The man laughed awkwardly and raised both hands in surrender.

**World Level Romantic**

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo supposedly likes nothing more than finding someone to cuddle with and spend time with. Despite his title, it's rather difficult for him to hold onto a steady relationship and most usually end after a few weeks, if not days._

Almost as soon as the Spaniard had finished his sentence, a sudden screech ripped over the intercom system.

"Attention students! I'm glad to see you're all arrived safely, as now we shall begin the introduction process!"


	3. Explanations

**A/N: **Don't worry, things will get more interesting after this chapter, but the stage must be set, yes?

* * *

"You better fucking explain what's going on." Lovina growled, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at one of the cameras, all of which were obviously trained on them.

"I plan to! It would be unfair to expect anything of you without explaining the situation first! Now, let's see..." There was a rustling sound, as if paper was being shuffled about. "Ah! Here we go... Okay, so all of you are bright, hopeful younger students with bright paths ahead of you-"

"Cut the crap and just tell us what's going on." Maria grumbled. "And tell me where the fuck my phone went!"

Everyone stopped for a second before checking their pockets.

"Mon dieu! Mine's gone to!"

"Where did they go?"

"Alright then. Since you're all such promising students, you shall live together in the confines of the school. And as for the phones... Well, they're a distraction to the school environment!"

"What do you mean?" Natalia said rather blandly from her brother's arm.

"As for how long you'll be living together..." The voice continued, ignoring the obsessive sister. "There is no time limit!"

"You mean we're locked in here forever?" Raivis' shaking seemed to become even more violent.

"What?! This is outrageous!" Monika yelled. "I demand to speak to whoever is in charge!"

"Sorella! I'm scared!" Alice yelped out, clinging to her sister's waist in a frightened hug.

"But don't worry, we have a huge budget, so we'll have anything we want. Food will be restocked daily; the building will be kept nice and clean... You'll never have to deal with running out of toilet paper either!"

"I don't think that's really the biggest concern." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"So all the steel on the windows is to keep us in?" Arthur spoke up.

"Correct!" The voice over the intercom chirped. They shifted again. "Glad to hear you're all getting it finally!"

"You can't keep us in here! Someone's gonna notice we're gone eventually and get us out!" Maria growled. "The cops'll be here any minute!"

"So? They can kick and scream as much as they want, no one's getting in or out!" They shifted once again. "Though, there is one way to get out... But you'll have to play by a certain rule."

"A rule?" Toris tilted his head to the side.

"That's what I said, isn't it?!" Everyone stood in silence until the voice spoke up again. "I don't care how you do it, but only a student who has killed another is allowed to graduate."

"That seems rather excessive." Ivan said simply, as if commenting on a child's poor behaviour.

"W-We have to kill each other?!" Toris started shaking just as bad as Raivis.

"Pretty simple, huh? You could beat them to death, stab them, drown them, set them on fire, shoot them... It's really your choice! Ah! The idea of the most hopeful students in the world killing each other in the most despair inducing tournament ever... It gives me the chills!" The intercom voice's tone rose through the sentence until they sounded as if they were explode from excitement.

"Are you serious?! This is crazy!" Alfred yelled.

"Why do we have to kill each other?!" Yao growled.

"He's right! Stop spouting this crap and let us go home!"

"Crap?" The voice said simply, the icy tone making Alfred tense. "Who said it was crap? I just told you the truth, no jokes." They chuckled and yawned. "I believe a more… In depth look is needed? Okay? Good!"

Eduard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You can't just go up and stab someone; that would be far too simple! Instead, we'll go into a class trial, in which you have a simple goal; identify the killer! You see, you have to identify correctly so they can receive punishment, but if you guess wrong… Everyone will be punished!"

Monika narrowed her eyes. "I'm guessing these punishments aren't exactly tame."

"Of course not! The punishment, to put it simply, is something you definitely don't want!"

"Well, that's the idea of a punishment, shit head." Lovina growled, though the voice ignored her comment.

"Now if you excuse me, I have things I need to do. Enjoy your stay!"

The intercom shrieked once more and everything fell silent. All fifteen stood there in shock, staring at the speaker for what seemed like an eternity. Glares were already being passed around the hall, some were probably already judging who would die first or who would be a good target. Arthur let out a shaky breath when he received one such glares from Monika and averted his gaze.

Soon enough, the silence was shattered by a voice,

"I say we look around then, yes?" Ivan said, his tone far too cheerful for the situation, adjusting his scarf slightly.

Everyone gave him an odd look before a certain Italian spoke up.

"What?" Lovina narrowed her eyes. "We're locked inside some Battle Royale bullshit and you wanna look around?!" She was about to storm over to the Russian before her sister grabbed her arms to hold her back. "What kinda psycho bastard are you?!"

"No, it's a good idea." Sakura rubbed her chin in thought.

"Good idea?!"

She ignored the other woman's outburst and continued. "We may find a way out."

Everyone went silent once more.

"Then we'll go with the Russian's idea?" Monika said, trying to restore a diplomatic tone to her voice.

"Yeah, who knows, we might something interesting!" Alfred grinned.

* * *

_'With that, the once calm school life we were all so used to was crushed. This was no school for budding hope, but for despair.'_


	4. Welcome to Despair

**-~Welcome to Despair Academy~-**

* * *

The fifteen students gathered in the cafeteria. Arthur wasn't fond of addressing it as such, but that wasn't really the highest on his agenda at the current moment. Five small tables, four chairs around each one, were dotted around the room, while one large table with fifteen sat in the centre.

The group settled in the centre space, all taking their own seat and waiting for everyone to return, amusing themselves with idle chatter.

"So, you're in the army?" Alice tilted her head to the side. Monika rose an eyebrow.

"Was; Maria wasn't happy with me being away all the time and I was eventually discharged."

The Italian girl grinned. "That's so cool!"

Her sister frowned. "She's also made it obvious who's gonna kill first."

The German woman scowled. "I should be saying the same about you, Miss Mafia Leader."

The two narrowed their gaze, but said no more, turning away so they wouldn't have the other in their line of sight. Alice, stuck between them, sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Finally, Francine and Maria returned and took their seats. Monika stood.

"Everyone report you findings. Anything could be useful, so attempt to remember what you can about the layout of this place."

Ivan smiled from his seat. "There's a staircase past the dorm area, but it has a metal gate blocking it off."

Sakura was next. "The place straight across from the cafeteria is currently sealed off. My guess is it's the entrance to a Japanese-style public bath." She rubbed her chin. "Though it was taped off, so may be out of order."

"I meant something that could lead to a possible escape route." The blonde pointed the trio of quivering boys who sat beside Ivan. "You three, what did you find in the front hall?"

Toris rubbed his neck. "The front door is solid steel and too thick to cause any damage. We haven't been able to find any windows without steel and any other ways out have been planned ahead and stopped."

Everyone sighed in annoyance before Lovina stood. "What about supplies? That bastard better not have been lying or we'll fucking starve to death!"

Francine raised her hand, though she was still semi-slouched over the table with her other hand holding her head up. "We shall indeed be receiving food every time we start to run down. I looked in the kitchen and it seems the stock will be replenished while we are asleep."

"Speaking of sleeping," Yao muttered, though his voice was raised when everyone's gaze shifted to him. "Each of us have our own room in the dorm area and the Electro IDs open the one that it corresponds to."

"Electro ID?" Arthur frowned, though the Chinese man took the box that sat in his lap and placed it on the table.

"Each one of us has one that has our information on, as well as a map of the grounds and the school rules, as well as other things."

"So, kinda like an iPhone only crap?" Alfred grinned, though only Antonio and Francine joined in with his chuckle fit that followed.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it…" The Spaniard mused as he took his own ID from the box and turned it on.

Maria groaned when she opened the school rules on her own. "Shit, this thing has almost as many rules as West." She said, ignoring the glare she gained from the younger German.

Arthur sighed and took his own ID, reading through the rules screen. Everyone else soon gained their own ID and began reading through the screen.

* * *

**_1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls._**

**_2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called 'Night Time.' During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care._**

**_3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished._**

**_4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions._**

**_5. No violence is permitted against the school's Headmaster. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is also forbidden._**

**_6. A 'culprit' who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit._**

**_7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time._**

* * *

"I have an idea." Alice said suddenly.

"What kinda idea?" Alfred frowned.

"Well, the rules mention a 'Night Time.'" The brunette pointed to the ID and held it up to indicate the rule in question. "So, maybe we should come to an agreement. Night is when we're most vulnerable, so someone could sneak up on us while we're in bed. We'd spend the nights in fear, wondering if someone will kill us or not."

"What do you propose, then?" Monika rose an eyebrow.

"We can all make a communal agreement not to go outside our rooms during Night Time! That way we won't be worn out from staying up all night so we don't get killed!"

Everyone was silent for a minute before Natalia finally spoke up. "We can't use the school rule system to enforce it, so everyone will have to just agree to go with it."

"I agree on behalf of the female section of this group." Monika said without hesitation.

"Since when were you our representative, fuckwit?" Lovina growled, but she was ignored.

"Then I agree for the boys!" Ivan chimed happily.

Francine smiled. "So, we're all in agreement? _Très bien._" She stood. "Then I, personally, shall retire for the evening."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Maria leaned back sloppily in her seat and folded her arms, scowling.

"It'll be Night Time shortly." The Frenchwoman said, indicating the clock above the cafeteria door. It read '_21:49_.' "I wish to shower before that time." She smiled once more. "Let us meet up in the morning for a meeting before beginning the day. _Au revior_." And with that, she turned and left the room unceremoniously, though still with a touch of grace that never left her person.

Everyone went silent once more before Natalia stood.

"Where are you going?" Arthur frowned.

"Following her example. I want to see if the sleeping arrangements are okay." She said, shrugging and leaving as if it were perfectly natural to do so. Ivan just seemed confused as to why she left before him and didn't wait to snap at his heels like a puppy.

"You mean we have to s-sleep here?" Raivis whimpered and shivered.

"It seems so…" Monika sighed. "If we do not, then we'll be far too tired to adjust."

"Adjust?" Antonio rose a brow.

"The ones who survive won't be the strongest or the smartest," She began to make her way over to the hall. "But the ones who can adapt."

* * *

Soon enough, everyone had left the cafeteria. Arthur finally stood and sighed softly. He'd only just realized how exhausted he was once he was halfway over to the door. He padded down the hall, glancing up at the name plaques as he searched for his room.

_Ivan's… Natalia's… Raivis'… Toris'… Eduard's… Ah!_

He crossed over to the right side of the hall and stood by his door. 'Arthur' was scribbled across the plaque in messy writing, but it was still legible. He swiped his ID over the door's scanner and was about to enter when a shout caught him off guard.

"You! Big brows!"

He glanced over his shoulder. Lovina stood with Monika and Alice two doors down on the other side of the hall. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed them before, but now wasn't the time to think like that.

"Don't you think this bitch is a control freak?" The Italian continued.

"That's rich coming from the crime lord." The blue-eyed woman scoffed.

"Yeah, so what about my fucking job?!"

Alice shoved herself between the fighting women. "Can't we just get along? The Headmaster wants us to fight like this so you're just-"

"Shut the fuck up, Alice!"

"Don't talk to her like that! She did nothing wrong!" Monika practically screamed, veins throbbing on her neck.

"She's my goddamn sister, I'll talk to her however I want, bitch!"

"You little-"

The German woman's threat was cut short by an electronic bell, similar to those heard in those Japanese high school shows. At least, that's what Arthur thought.

"Attention students!" The voice rung over the intercom system. "It is now 10pm, so Night Time is now in effect! The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter until morning. I wish you all pleasant dreams!" The intercom crackled and shut off.

"There! Now you both have to stop fighting and go to bed!" Alice pouted. Her sister and new friend exchanged one final glare before retiring to their rooms, Monika's being the furthest to the right, closer to the cafeteria, Lovina's being on the left and Alice's being between the two.

Arthur sighed and retired to his own room. He shut and locked the door behind him before observing his new place of residence.

The room was basic. A bed with white sheets, a wooden beside table and a desk, one of those 'swirly' chairs sat beside it. Another door split off to the bathroom which, when he looked inside, was made up of a large shower, a toilet and a sink.

The Brit sighed in exhaustion, finally deciding sleep would be the best course of action and heading off to bed, hoping to at least get a good few hours of rest.

* * *

A loud 'ding dong' woke the Brit from his semi-conscious slumber. The electronic bell fell silent after a few seconds, but was replaced by the intercom starting up.

"It's 7am, everyone! Time to wake up!" The voice giggled, far too happy for the situation. "Let's make today a good one, eh?" It crackled and left the Brit in silence once more. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

Arthur was never a morning person, so this wasn't exactly going to be pleasant.

'Perhaps I can just look around for a while to clear my head…' He thought absent mindly.

The Brit was soon up and venturing into the hall. The air was warm, but not stuffy, thank goodness. He headed to the cafeteria, yawning when he entered and waving a silent greeting to those already gathered.

Antonio, Francine and Maria were sat around a table in the corner, helping themselves to pancakes that the trio made themselves. How could he tell? They were all covered in flour and couldn't stop laughing, though there was still a variant to them, from Francine's soft giggles to Maria's red face, running-out-of-breath guffaws.

Monika and Alice sat at a different table. The Italian had a bowl of cereal in front of her and was telling a story, using her arms and the spoon to emphasize the tale. The blonde was reading a book and muttering her responses, but still occasionally chuckled softly. It was rather cute to watch such a business orientated serious woman laughing over the girl's story.

Ivan sat by himself, an apple core sitting on the table beside him. He was no doubt just enjoying being away from his clingy sister and was absent mindly dozing while Yao helped himself to a bowl of rice that sat on the table. The two weren't really communicating, but were still acknowledging each other's existence.

Toris, Eduard and Raivis were sat at the middle table, all around the end furthest from the door. The trio were chatting with Alfred, who was stuffing his face with pancakes that had no doubt come from Antonio's group.

Arthur went into the kitchen. About a quarter of the room was taken up by many crates containing fruits and vegetables. 'They'll be healthy, yes, but I'd prefer chocolate.' The Brit thought.

The rest of the kitchen was spotless aside from a large stain of flour on a section of worktop, which Natalia was cleaning up silently. She glanced back at Arthur and nodded a greeting before going back to work. The fridge was large and rather imposing while the rest of the kitchen seemed welcoming… Well, aside from the six knives that were on a rack by the door. He shuddered.

'The Headmaster is practically screaming, _Use this to kill someone!_'

After evaluating the kitchen, Arthur went to get himself something, anything to eat when a shout caused him to stop and dash back into the cafeteria.

"Why the fuck are you hanging out with this fucking neat freak?!" Lovina screamed at her younger sister. "I thought I fucking told you to stay away from her!"

"B-But she's my friend!" Alice whimpered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"No one is your friend in here! Everyone is plotting to fucking stab you the second your back is turned!"

"That's enough!" Monika growled. Yes, she _growled_. "She can talk to whoever she wants and you won't stop her."

"Fucking try me, you piece of shit!"

The two narrowed their gaze and looked about ready to brawl when Ivan got up and stood between them.

"The two of you are playing right into the Headmaster's hands and, while I'd love to just sit back and let you fight," He chuckled at the though. "It would be better for everyone if we stuck to being friends rather than enemies, yes?"

The two women glared at each other before Monika retook her seat beside Alice and Lovina dropped into a seat on the main, middle table.

"It's okay, sorella…" The pony tailed girl sighed. "The police will notice we're gone and we'll get out of here. Then you can go back to ordering people around."

Lovina tensed and was about to question when the intercom sprung to life.

"Police?! Didn't you hear me yesterday? The police can't help you! No one can get in or out!" The voice barked.

Alice's face contorted into a scowl. "But that doesn't mean they won't know we're gone! And even if they don't, sorella's guys will notice their boss is missing!"

"Even if they do, how will that help?"

"H-Huh?"

"That's what I thought!" The person shifted as Alice just continued to stare up at the intercom. She started shaking, but it went unnoticed. "Now, I realized something last night! We're missing something in this game!"

"What could we be missing that makes the game any less that what it already is?" Natalia said bluntly as she emerged from the kitchen.

"A motive! If any of you were desperate enough to leave, you would've killed already! So…" A hatch in the ceiling opened as they finished their sentence and fifteen envelopes slipped out, each with a different name on. "Here ya go! Whatever's written in your's is what I'll make sure is destroyed unless someone dies in the next twenty-four hours!"

Everyone instinctively went for their own, grabbing them from the ground and tearing them open as soon as they had a hold of them. Arthur took his and followed everyone's example, paling when he read the slip of paper.

'_Peter Kirkland._'

He hadn't seen his younger brother in years, though he still called him occasionally and sent birthday presents over. Even though the two never really got along, the idea of anyone threatening his little brother made his blood boil.

He was about to voice his complaint when Maria beat him to the punch.

"What kinda of bullshit is this?!" She yelped.

"Like I said; it's a motive!"

"So, someone has to kill and these people or possessions won't be harmed?" Natalia sighed and folded her note up, stuffing it into her pocket.

"Precisely! I hate to use my ultimate card so early in the game, but you know how business is! Anyway, enjoy your day and consider murder!"

The intercom crackled, leaving them in silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, tensions are high... I suppose. :s

I made Lovi too much of a bitch... Sigh... Oh well, I'll try to improve next time. :3

Not beta'd, but I read through it about twenty times for errors.


	5. Siblings

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Sakura spoke up. "We may have to come to an agreement with them."

Maria scowled. "Agreement? This bastard is a psychopath!"

"Perhaps they are all talk and no bite, yes?" Toris mumbled hopefully.

"Doubtful." Natalia stated simply.

Monika was about to comment when she noticed how much the Italian girl beside her was shaking. Her gaze went to the paper that Alice was still staring at, clasped tightly in her hands.

"Alice?" She asked softly, reaching out to take the paper, but the girl moved it from the other's reach and shoved it into her pocket.

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" She said quickly, a grin plastering itself on her face. "See?"

Lovina just scowled and said nothing while Monika, despite giving the girl a look, made no comment.

"There's still a possibility that they're just bluffing to make us kill, right?" Raivis stuttered.

"A possibility… But a small one." Sakura said bluntly. "Regrettable."

Lovina narrowed her eyes. "Regrettable?! That's the most you can fucking say?! Whoever you have written down is gonna fucking die unless we-"

"If you want to save whoever's written on that note," Natalia interrupted her with a dull, stern tone, as if talking to a child. "Then all you have to do it kill someone. Simple, yes?"

"Don't tempt me or it'll be-" She gestured Monika. "Her fucking head on a damn platter."

The German said nothing and just sighed.

* * *

**-~Free Time~-**

* * *

The day dragged on and many of the 'students' took to sticking with the people they'd grown close to over the past day in little pockets. It was better than being alone; quite possibly making themselves a target.

Maria, Francine and Antonio continued behaving as they had been before the announcement, attempting to remain optimistic. Raivis, Toris and Eduard were trying to follow their example, but weren't exactly succeeding and only managed to make Raivis shake even more violently than before.

As lunchtime arose, Arthur took to a place in the corner of the cafeteria, helping himself to a ham sandwich. He almost jumped out of his skin when the chair beside him screeched across the floor.

Alfred grinned. "'Sup? Can I sit here?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course." He gestured the seat. "Sit."

"Thanks, dude!" The American dropped into the seat and ripped a bite from the cookie Arthur had just noticed he was holding. "So, who was on your note?" He asked casually through a mouthful of crumbs.

"My little brother." He said simply. "No point in keeping it a secret."

"Shit, my bro was on mine. Ya know, he was meant to be here. Matthew Williams?"

"Oh yes… What was his title again? It slipped my mind…"

"World Level Ghost or some crap. Either way, he hated the title they gave him so refused to come. Of course, I told him it was dumb to pass up an opportunity like this but…"

"I suppose he had the last laugh."

Alfred laughed. "That's one way of putting it."

"Are you glad he didn't... Turn up?"

"Yeah..." The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "'Cause he'll notice that I'm not bugging him daily and he'll find some way in. This place can't be a totally concealed unit, right?"

The Brit nodded and resumed devouring the sandwich that he still held.

"But, like, do ya think anyone will try? To kill someone I mean."

"It's... Possible."

* * *

**-~Afternoon~-**

* * *

Arthur yawned as he made his way over to the laundry room. He guessed he'd look for someone else to talk to who wasn't already in their group. Jeez, that made him sound like a murderer... Ah well.

He finally noticed someone standing by the door and frowned. They were pressed against the wall, peaking around the doorway to spy on whoever was inside.

"Lovina?" The Brit asked when he approached. "What-"

The icy glare he gained from the Italian was enough to halt the sentence. "Shut up and leave me alone." She hissed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur muttered stubbornly.

"Making sure that neat freak bitch isn't gonna kill her. Sound okay or is it just evil mafia shit to you?"

"Because that type of behaviour isn't obsessive." Arthur mused, but the woman in front of him ignored and went back to peaking inside.

The two women inside were going about basic business. Monika was setting about loading the washing machines with the basket of clothing that had already accumulated from the day before. Everyone had sent their clothing over to the school a few weeks in advance, knowing that they would probably have dorms. Alice was sat on the table, yapping on about a story.

"Why are you so convinced that she's going to murder her?" The Brit frowned.

"Why else would someone like her hang out with Alice willingly?"

"What do you mean?"

The woman glanced back to her to respond when a yelp and squeal from the laundry room caught her off guard. She instinctively lunged forward, but stopped herself when she realized it was just a mouse.

"You're such a coward..." Monika grumbled as she threw a sock at the scurrying creature.

"Sorry!" The brunette smiled. "They're cute up close, but their claws make weird noises when they dash across a room..."

Monika's gaze followed the mouse until it had vanished and she chuckled weakly. Her face suddenly became serious. "Alice? Serious question."

"Hm? What kind of question?"

"How do you put up with your sister's... Well, shit?"

Lovina scowled.

"Monika said a bad word!" Alice teased and giggled. The other woman chuckled softly before the Italian sighed. "Well, she's family, si?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she can treat you like that." The blonde scowled and finished loading the washing machine with clothes and clicked the door shut.

"She only gets like that around other people so she doesn't look like a softy. She used to be really nice to me when we were around her guys as well, but then she thought they wouldn't take her seriously, so... She... Stopped..." The girl rubbed her face. "If we weren't in here, us hanging out would involve a load of her guys following us!"

Monika paled. "A-Ah." She muttered, though Alice seemed unfazed. Her sister however looked about ready to explode. "So, she's... Obsessive?"

"The better word is overprotective!" The smaller girl paused. "I guess I just stick with her for the same reasons you stick with Maria."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two aren't really on the same page, but you still care about each other!" The Italian girl hoped up and gave the other woman a quick hug. "So you stick with her, right?"

After a moment's hesitation, the German nodded. "Ja."

"Good! So, you'll try to be nicer to Lovi, right? Now you know she's a nice person?"

"Rather... Debatable. But I'll try."

"Yay!" Alice practically leapt on the other woman and hugged her tightly.

Finally, Lovina straightened up from her space by the door frame.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered.

Arthur frowned. "It's only four o'clock."

"_I'm going to bed_." The woman repeated, stomping off to her dorm.

* * *

**-~Evening~-**

* * *

After a less than enjoyable experience with Lovina, Arthur had spent the rest of his day in the cafeteria, simply waiting for time to pass, but staying in the open so no one would suspect him, should the worst happen. Eventually, an announcement caught his senses.

"Attention students!" The voice rung over the intercom system. "It is now 10pm, so Night Time is now in effect! The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter until morning. I wish you all pleasant dreams!" The intercom crackled and shut off.

As everyone ventured off to bed, the students could only hope that all fifteen would still be alive and breathing the next morning...

* * *

**_"Can you let me in? It'll only take a minute."_**

* * *

**-~Morning~-**

* * *

_"It's 7am, everyone! Time to wake up! Let's make today a good one!"_

The Brit straightened at the sound of the voice. He'd woken up at five and hadn't been able to fall asleep once more. 'Might as well…' He mused as he got up and left his room.

The early birds had already arrived at the cafeteria when Arthur got there. He padded through the door and dropped into a seat at the centre table.

Ivan grinned childishly and clapped him on the back. "Morning!" He chimed. The Brit flinched instinctively at the sudden weight of the man's massive hand.

"Good morning…" He muttered.

Sakura sat across from him and nodded her greeting. Natalia's way of saying her 'good morning' was allowing her gaze to sweep over him for a second. He didn't take offense; Arthur guessed she wasn't a morning person.

"_¡Hola!_" Antonio, however, seemed far too happy despite it being seven in the morning. Maybe it was the coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"As close to 'well' as possible in this place…" The blonde smiled weakly when he was greeted with a pair of chuckles.

"You want something?" Yao asked from his seat beside Ivan, but the Brit shook his head.

This group were the early birds. They were the perfect example of diligent, well behaved high school students.

Soon enough, a few more joined them. A group with a looser sense of time. Most high school students belong to that category.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept!" Raivis stuttered as he slipped into his seat.

"I was working on a piece of coding and lost track of time." Eduard admitted, though he held anything but an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Sorry, bro! I slept too long!" Alfred grinned.

Toris said nothing as he and the others sat down.

Finally, the people who were far too late. Those people who do things in their own pace and don't care about other people's time.

"Ah, good morning." Francine chimed as she sat down, as if she wasn't ten minutes late, but the first to arrive.

"Hey! I wasn't oversleeping or anything! I just got lost!" Maria insisted as she plopped into her chair.

"Morning!" Alice beamed and waved. Waking up this late was probably normal for her.

Lovina didn't bother making any comment as she sat down. Once everyone had taken their seats around the centre table, Ivan stood.

"Is that everyone?" He chirped.

"We're missing Moni!"

"Shit, you guys gave each other pet names? When's the fucking wedding?" Lovina growled under her breath, though her sister didn't hear her.

Arthur sighed. "Maybe she just overslept?"

"Seriously?" Maria barked a laugh. "Monika oversleeping? When hell freezes the fuck over!"

"Maybe she got c-caught up in a book?" Raivis frowned.

Sakura thought for a moment. "She may just be looking for clues about the person who locked us in here, but didn't tell us in fear of the Headmaster discovering her plan."

"Nah, she'd tell someone if that was her angle." The German woman ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll go check on her!" Alice shot from her seat. "Be right back!" She sung and spun on her heel, practically skipping from the room.

Everyone was silent for about half a minute before Ivan piped up again. "Then we'll start with business until Alice gets back, da?" All the students nodded their agreement. "Then first things first-"

A scream cut him off.

Maria and Lovina had shot from their seats before anyone could as much as look up, Arthur, Sakura and Ivan following closely behind. They dashed for the dorms, stopping by the shivering Italian girl who was pressing herself back against the wall.

"What happened?!" Lovina yelped. The girl before them raised a shaking hand and pointed to the slightly open door; the name plaque read 'Lovina.'

Arthur padded over and pushed the door wide open. Blood ran cold. Dread pooled in the gut.

There, lying on the floor in a blood of crimson, knife protruding from the abdomen, lay the World Level Solider.

_'A body's been found!'_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this is messy. Blame the uploading process. Then again, it was shit already to be honest.

Now that I look back, I regret not including Belgium or Netherlands... More fluff...


	6. The First Investigation

A scream cut through the silence, though it didn't come from the expected source.

"You damn bitch! I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit!" Maria shrieked and lunged at the Mafia Leader. In any other situation, she would've no doubt be hauled off by the woman's bodyguards, but now that both were on the same level, nothing could stop Lovina being torn to shreds by a _very_ pissed off German. Well, except Ivan. He wrapped both arms under the girl's armpits and hefted her back, away to the other side of the hall. Lovina just stared on, shuddering slightly.

Sakura, ignored the commotion, had opted for padding over to the corpse, crouching beside it, no, _her_, and beginning her observations.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, heading over to join her as everyone else turned up.

"Starting the investigation."

"E-Eh?" Alice whimpered. "What do you mean?"

The intercom crackled to life. "You have an hour to conduct your investigation; use the time wisely!"

"What do y-you mean?" Raivis quivered.

"Did... Did you kill Monika?" Alice murmured.

"As long as you don't break the school rules, I will not lay a hand on you. Going against the school's spirit like that is just not my style! No, the killer," They paused for effect. "Is one of you!"

"Should be fucking obvious who it was." Maria growled.

"It wasn't me!" Lovina insisted.

"But someone with graduate now, right?" Ivan frowned and finally released the German woman as Antonio had stepped in to make sure no fights would break out.

The voice whooped a laugh, as if humanity itself would fall if they didn't stop their giggles. "You guys are so naïve! So horribly naïve! You think it's so easy to graduate? That all you have to do is kill someone? No, no! You must investigate, find out who did it!"

Sakura had remained calm for the entire conversation, finally speaking up. "May I ask, what happens when our investigation time is up?"

"We shall have a Class Trail!"

"Class... Trail?" Eduard made a face. "How does that work?"

"During trial, you will get a chance to debate 'who among us is the hidden killer' among yourselves. The result will be decided by vote, held at the end of the trial session. And then, if the answer you reach is the correct one..." A generic drum roll sound effect was played over the intercom. "The culprit who disrupted public order will be 'punished,' and the rest can go on living our school's communal lifestyle."

"What if the wrong person is voted for as the culprit?" Natalia asked.

"The real culprit who committed the crime stays alive, but all the innocents will be 'punished.' If that happens, that will also be the end of our communal lifestyle, of course! And those are the rules of the 'Class Trial!'"

"Wh-What do you mean by... Punishment?" Alice managed softly.

"Simple; **_Execution!_**"

Everyone tensed.

"Honestly, you should be getting it by now! Find the killer or you all die, yes? I've added a Menu in your Electro IDs, the **_Murder File_**! All the information about the murder is in there. Now hurry up and find the killer! Oh, and everything I just said has been added to the school rules!"

**_The list of school rules have been updated._**

"I have a question; what of it turns out there are accomplices?" Ivan smiled.

"Then only the person who killed is the culprit! The accomplice will be executed with everyone else."

"So being an accomplice is a poor choice." Yao nodded.

"That's it! Now, chop-chop!"

The intercom crackled once more and shut off. Sakura stood and faced the group. "Me, Ivan and Arthur will investigate the crime scene. Everyone else look for any other clues, statements and such that could be of any use." She stopped for a second before glancing to Lovina, Alice and Maria. "You three have too much of an emotional disadvantage to be of help at the moment, so I'd request that you three stay in the cafeteria."

"What?! That's bullshit!" Maria insisted.

"Who the hell put you in charge?!" Lovina joined the other woman in voicing her outrage.

"No..." Alice mumbled. "She's... Right..."

Sakura stayed silent, Ivan speaking up. "Antonio, Francine and Alfred can stay with you three if you wish."

"Si..." Alice muttered, face paling slightly. The six padded away to the cafeteria as Ivan turned to the rest of the group.

"Good luck in your investigations, yes?" He said as the remaining group, Raivis, Eduard, Toris, Natalia and Yao all nodded and set off, the trio from the Baltic countries heading up the hall. "Natalia and Yao can stand guard outside." The tallest smiled as the rest followed their orders.

Ivan and Arthur padded over to join Sakura.

"If I may, why did you choose us to help with the body?" Arthur rose a brow.

"Out of everyone, you two are the least likely to be the killer, but still aren't emotional enough." The Japanese girl muttered. She glanced down at the body once more. "Arthur, what does the Murder File say?"

The Brit took out his Electro ID and did as instructed, reading what it said aloud. "The victim, Monika Beilschmidt, was killed around 10:30pm last night in Lovina's room, though the body was not discovered until 8:47am. The cause of death was blood loss. She has wounds in her abdomen, where the knife is, and on her neck, probably by the same weapon."

"The knife appears to be from the kitchen..." Sakura mused, more to herself rather than to the two beside her.

_Knife loaded to the Evidence file._

"There is little sign of struggle, so she was taken by surprise." Ivan said, though a small sound from Arthur made him frown.

"How so? Maybe the killer was stronger than her." The Brit muttered.

"The only person who would be able to restrain her without leaving a mark would be me, but I was with Natalia, Raivis, Toris and Eduard all evening." Ivan smiled. "So that cuts five suspects out, yes?"

_Ivan's Statement loaded to the Evidence file._

When the two felt a hand lightly tap their shoulders, they shifted back, Sakura lightly tracing her fingers over the carpet. "Do you know if Lovina has a hygiene obsession?" She asked as she finally stood, padding over to the bedside cabinet.

"I don't think so."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Ah..." She opened a drawer and her smiled spread slightly. "Someone cleaned the room. Quite possibly to hide any possible leads."

_State of Room loaded to the Evidence file._

She thought through her words and nodded before turning back to face them. She glanced to Ivan. "Could you check with Alice? See if her sister really is a neat-freak? That and check if anyone saw someone go into the kitchen."

"Da." The Russian smiled and set off to begin his own search.

"I'll keep checking out the rest of the room. Arthur-kun, could you check the body?" She stopped for a second. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll keep an eye on you... Nothing personal, just-"

"To check if I adjust the evidence." He finished for her. She nodded and smiled apologetically.

Arthur nodded and glanced back to the corpse. It was an... Odd sensation. Knowing that the body before him was once a living, breathing person just a few hours ago, but now lay still and cold, now just a piece of evidence. He pushed back his thoughts and crouched by the body.

The knife had gone into her right side, one arm sprawled over to hold it and keep pressure, probably something instinctive due to her title, while the other, the one on the wound side, was lying out across the floor. Her left hand was understandably red, while her other was clean. Well, except her index finger. The very tip was red and smeared, as if she'd used the tip to draw something.

_Index Finger loaded to the Evidence file._

Upon closer inspection, a crudely written, semi-concealed letter. The blood that had pooled from the wound had smudged it, but it could've passed for an 'F', 'L', 'J', 'A'... It was rather difficult to tell.

_Dying Message loaded to the Evidence file._

His gaze finally drifted to her face, figuring some dignity should be given to the corpse. He slipped her eyes shut, finally letting the icy hues rest.

He glanced over his shoulder to tell Sakura his findings when he saw her crouched over the bin, tugging a scrap of paper from the metal canister. She looked at it and smiled.

"What's that?" The Brit rose brow. The girl's gaze shifted to him.

"It's let me spell everything out. This case is closed... Though you'll understand that I'll only show you when I show everyone else?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

'I suppose Alice should be the first...' Ivan mused to himself as he padded from the room. He smiled at Natalia as he shut the door behind him and was about to do the same for Yao when he noticed the man fussing with Maria's door.

"What are you doing, Yao-Yao?" He asked. The Chinese man glanced back and adjusted his grip on the item in his hand.

"The plaque fell off."

"Correction," Natalia grumbled from her spot. "You knocked it off. They're all on hooks, big brother."

"So you could take them all off and place them on different doors?" Ivan rose an eyebrow.

"In theory, yes."

_Door Plaques loaded to the Evidence file._

Ivan paused for a second before he glanced to catch the gaze of Yao. "Keep an eye on the room while I'm gone, da?"

"Will do."

_Scrap of Paper added to Evidence file._

* * *

Ivan padded into the cafeteria and glanced around quickly. He spotted Alice, Lovina and Antonio sitting at a corner table, Francine, Alfred and Maria sitting on the other side of the room. The air was silent, aside from the soft words of comfort Francine and Antonio were offering.

He padded over to the Italian women and took the free seat. Before he could say anything, Alice perked up.

"Who did it?" She yelped, eyes wide in want.

"We... Don't know yet. I'm just checking up on facts."

The girl visibly deflated and glanced down at her hands.

"Who was the last to see her alive?" Ivan rose and eyebrow. Alice nibbled her lip.

"I went and asked if I could sleep in her room because I was scared, but she told me to grow up and that I'd be safer in my own room."

"When was this?"

"Um... About... Quarter past?"

_Alice's Statement loaded to the Evidence file._

Ivan was about to stand when a thought crossed his mind. "One last thing; Lovina," He glanced over to the Mafia Leader. "Are you much of a neat-freak?"

The woman frowned. "No. Not exactly. Why?"

"Just curious." He smiled.

_Lovina's Statement added to Evidence file._

He stood, ready to clean up the last few loose ends, though her scowl made him stop in his tracks.

"Look, the situation we're in is against hiding something." She was about to continue when Antonio saved them both from a possible argument.

"You're a centre suspect. Telling you their leads would be..." He fought for the right words.

The Italian glared at him for a few seconds, debating her options before she turned away.

"Here, I'll make us something quick." Francine said from the other side of the room as she stood and padded away to the kitchen, despite protests from the two still sat at the table. Ivan quickly followed.

"We have little time for meals." He said. She glanced back at him as the two leaned against the counters.

"I know, but I needed to a minute to think..." The Frenchwoman said, rubbing her face. Her gaze shifted to catch the Russian's. "What do you have?"

"It wasn't Lovina. That much I'm sure of. It's almost open and shut, but just a few things left..." He faded himself out and glanced to the knife rack. As expected, one was missing.

_Knife has been updated in the Evidence file._

A short, electronic bell chime caught everyone from their thoughts and the voice spoke. "Time's up! Investigation over! Now it's Trail Time! How exciting! I'm just quivering in anticipation!" They cleared their thought. "Now, if everyone would make their way to the Trail Room, the red doors across from the entrance, we can get started!"

The intercom shut off and everyone did as asked, only the occasional word floating up, but the speaker would fall silent quickly.

* * *

_One of us killed Monika and this Trail will show us the light as to who._

* * *

**The victim is Monika Beilschmidt.**

**The time of death was around 10:30pm.**

**The body was found in Lovina Vargas' private room in the dormitory area.**

**The victim was killed in that room's main area.**

**Cause of death is a wound to the stomach area made by a sharp object. She died of blood loss.**

**Other than that, there are traces of a wound on her neck.**

_Evidence File_

_- Knife_

_- Ivan's Statement_

_- State of Room_

_- Index Finger_

_- Dying Message_

_- Door Plaques_

_- Alice's Statement_

_- Lovina's Statement_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the rather slow updates... Hope you guys enjoy this one.

As for the next update... May take a while... Probably will. Just a warning.


End file.
